


Unsubstantianted Rumors

by Kitsune_Moonstar



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Moonstar/pseuds/Kitsune_Moonstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zhane told Andros that he was involved with his sister, there may or may not have been morphing involved. There may or may not have been astro blasters involved. There may or may not have been megazords involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsubstantianted Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Power Rangers in Space or its characters.

**Unsubstantiated Rumors**

It was inevitable. It had to happen sooner or later. For all that Zhane was Andros' best friend, Karone was his little sister (if only by eight minutes). And the information that Zhane was sleeping with his little sister could only have one result. Now after the event, gossip was flying around, and most of it was untrue. According to the gossip, there may or may not have been morphing involved. There may or may not have been astro blasters involved. There may or may not have been the Battlizer and the Super Silverlizer involved. There may or may not have been megazords involved.

What is known is this: Ashley and Karone were present during the confrontation. They watched it from the bridge of the Megaship and ate popcorn. Given that neither of them were too worried about whatever occurred, it can't have been too bad. Afterwards Andros and Zhane were as firm of friends as ever, even though both of them were sporting bruises the next day. Whatever happened in that fight it was clearly in the past. Andros clearly no longer had that many issues with Zhane seeing his sister, and it wasn't even a full year later when Power Rangers from all over the universe came to KO-35 in order to celebrate a double wedding.


End file.
